parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash n Brock Rescue Rangers (Season 2)
Season 2 is the second season of Ash n Brock Rescue Rangers planned to be made by 400Movies. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Chip - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Dale - Brock (Pokemon) * Gadget Hackwrench - Serena (Pokemon) * Monterey Jack - Tracey Sketchit (Pokemon) * Zipper - Marill (Pokemon) * Fat Cat - Giovanni (Pokemon) * Mepps - Persian (Pokemon) * Snout - Butch (Pokemon) * Wart - Meowth (Pokemon) * Mole - James (Pokemon) * Professor Nimnul - Scar (The Lion King) * Aldrin Klordane - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Clyde Cosgrove - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Kismet - Jessie (Pokemon) * Mr. Gribbish - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) * Rich Lady - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Boy with Skateboard - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Sir Colby - Genie (Aladdin) * Captain Colonel - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Elliott - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Bruin - Mr. Mole (Thumbelina) * Heebee and Jeebee - Red and Blue (Pokemon Oringins) * Ting-a-Ling - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) * Ming-Ting - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) * Opera Singer - Madellaine (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) * Clarence Dudley - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Sewernose de Bergerac - Sarousch (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) * Euripides - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Voltaire - Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH) * Tom - Himself * Normie - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Marvin - ??? * Cassandra - Jiggylpuff (Pokemon) * Lahwhine - Cassidy (Pokemon) * Shaka Baka - Clemont (Pokemon) * Hubba Hubba - Professor Birch (Pokemon) * Ratso Ratzkiwatzki - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) * Buffy Ratzkiwatzki - Claudette (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Foxglove - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Winifred - Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) * Bud and Lou - Nero and Brutus (The Rescuers) * Frog Dale - Geodude (Pokemon) * The Red Badger of Courage - Mighty Mouse Episodes: # To the Rescue Part 1 # To the Rescue Part 2 # To the Rescue Part 3 # To the Rescue Part 4 # To the Rescue Part 5 # A Lad in a Lamp # The Luck Stops Here # Battle of the Bulge # Ghost of a Chance # A Dog Never Suspects # Fake Me to Your Leader # Last Train to Cashville # A Case of Stage Blight # The Case of the Cola Cult # Robocat # A Creep in the Deep # Nuka's Science Project # Song of the Night N Brock # Double O' Boy # Serena Goes Hawaiian # It's a Bird, It's Insane, It's Brock! # Out of Scale # Good Times, Bat Times # Pie in the Sky # The S.S. Drainpipe Gallery: Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Chip Brock in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Brock as Dale Serena (TV Series).jpg|Serena as Gadget Hackwrench Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Tracey Sketchit as Monterey Jack Tracey's Marill.jpg|Marill as Zipper Giovanni (TV Series).jpg|Giovanni as Fat Cat Persian.png|Persian as Mepps Butch (Pokemon).jpg|Butch as Snout Meowth in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Meowth as Wart James in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|James as Mole Scar in The Lion King.jpg|Scar as Professor Nimnul Bagheera in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Bagheera as Donald Drake Pumbaa in The Lion King.jpg|Pumbaa as Plato Shere Khan in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Shere Khan as Aldrin Klordane Kaa in The Jungle Book.jpg|Kaa as Percy Danny-0.jpg|Danny as Clyde Cosgrove Jessie in Pokemon Destiny Deoxys.jpg|Jessie as Kismet Squidward Tentacles in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Mr. Gribbish Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Sir Colby Tramp in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Captain Colonel Scamp-1.jpg|Scamp as Elliott Mr. Mole-0.jpg|Mr. Mole as Bruin Red in Pokemon Origins.jpg|Red as Heebee Blue in Pokemon Origins.jpg|Blue as Jeebee Sarousch-0.jpg|Sarousch as Sewernose De Bergerac Jenner.jpg|Jenner as Euripides Sullivan.jpg|Sullivan as Voltaire Hiram Flaversham-0.jpg|Hiram Flaversham as Pop Top Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan as Bubbles Basil of Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Basil as Myron Kermit the Frog in Muppets Most Wanted.jpg|Kermit the Frog as Butch Oscar (Shark Tale).jpg|Oscar as Barnacle Bill Ozzy-0.jpg|Ozzy as Quigley Red.jpg|Red as El Emenopeo Muscles.jpg|Muscles as Himself Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Desiree D'Allure Prince John-1.jpg|Prince John as Erol Cassidy (TV Series).jpg|Cassidy as Lahwhinie Cat R. Waul in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Seymour Char 53883.jpg|Snooky Wookums as Baby Thaddeus Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Foxglove Queen Beryl (TV Series).jpg|Queen Beryl as Winifred Nero.jpg|Nero as Bud Brutus.jpg|Brutus as Lou Professor Elm.jpg|Professor Elm as Mouseo Mighty Mouse in Mighty Mouse The New Adventures.jpg|Mighty Mouse as The Red Badger of Courage Rasputin in Anastasia.jpg|Rasputin as Rat Capone Judge Doom Smiling.jpg|Judge Doom as Sugar Ray Lizard Merlock in Donald Duck Goin' Quackers.jpg|Merlock as Arnold Mousenegger Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons Category:Seasons Category:400Movies